


it's okay

by woobff



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: it's okay to feel that way.





	it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first work for ateez because i just had to. and i'm a new atiny so forgive me if the dynamics were not portrayed properly in here. 
> 
> nonethless enjoy this spur of idea.

wooyoung could only sigh as he stares out the window; observing the little pit pats of the raindrops against the panel.

" wooyoungie- _hyung_! " the soft voice called out, making said boy turn to the person.

and wooyoung didn't expect to have a finger poked against his cheek, followed by giggles by jongho.

" yah! that hurts, muscle guy, " the older whined, playfully punching jongho's shoulder.

" i've called you over five times! seonghwa- _hyung_ brought home chinese takeouts so c'mon! ' before wooyoung could even reply, the younger had already interlocked their fingers together, effectively pulling him out from the room.

just as he stepped a foot in, he could already smell the aromatic scent of chinese food, along with boisterous laughter from the members.

" hey wooyoung, you okay? " yunho asked once jongho left him to help the leader plate out the foods.

" i-i don't know, " came the reply.

and it's true.

wooyoung doesn't know if he's 'okay'. whatever that terms mean. he just has this wave of sadness and heaviness washing over him on a daily basis. and it tires him mentally so much that it's starting to have an effect on his physical health.

" i'm _tired_ hyung, " wooyoung confessed, looking down at his hands which were gripping the hem of his shirt.

" i'm here woo-ie, " yunho replied softly, hands coming forward to craddle the younger's face to the crook of his neck.

" whatever you're feeling is normal and that's okay. hyung wants you to know that, okay? " he added, and smiled when he feels the slight nod of the head from the other.

they both stayed there for a few minutes, basking in each others' warmth for comfort.

" feeling better now? " yunho had asked once they both pulled out from the hug, although reluctantly.

" a little, thank you hyung, " wooyoung replied, flashing a small smile.


End file.
